The present disclosure relates to video recording and monitoring activities inside and outside of a vehicle.
Drivers of vehicles, and in particular professional drivers of tractor trailers in a fleet, may face many challenges safely navigating vehicles through traffic, congestion, weather and various road conditions. Fleet owners may want to record and monitor activities inside and outside of fleet vehicles while drivers are operating fleet vehicles. Fleet owners may use the video to provide driver training to help prevent future risky behaviors. Professional drivers may also use fleet vehicles as a private residence when the driver is off duty. With the increase in video monitoring both inside and outside of fleet vehicles, the privacy of professional drivers using a fleet vehicle as a private residence is a concern.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improvements in video recording and monitoring activities of vehicles, and in particular, fleet vehicles.